A Picture's Worth A Hundred Words II
by Nini the Electrocuted Sheep
Summary: Sequel to "A Picture's Worth a Hundred Words." A new drabble series following the same idea: a story in 100 words; no more, no less. YukiShuichi in most drabbles, various other pairings occasionally explored. FINISHED! Check out the third installment :
1. New Beginnings

Hi all! Welcome to my new _Gravitation_ 100-word drabble series!

When I told one of my friends I'd posted drabble no. 100, she said, "Awesome, so the series is complete?" and I was all, "Huh? No way, I'm gonna continue writing...!" So she said, "Well, sure, but start a new fic!" and I said, "Whaaaat? Why??" and she said, "Well, isn't the series named 'A Picture's Worth a Hundred Words'? You can't go past one hundred, then. Even all your fans were sure you'd finish after you posted drabble 100, weren't they? So, close that fic. Open a new one."

And, well... here we are :)

**Prompt (mine) :** new beginnings. Written in about two seconds O.o

* * *

It was their longest fall-out yet. They'd not spoken in two weeks, aside from when absolutely necessary. It was getting to be unbearable. Finally Shuichi decided it was the apartment's fault. Yuki nearly laughed, but caught himself in time and decided that maybe it wasn't so far-fetched an idea. He agreed to move.

They found a beautiful building where the penthouse suite was available, and affordable. They threw themselves into the packing frenzy together, barricading themselves in their previous apartment for two more weeks during which, gradually, they started talking again.

Maybe this new beginning was just what they needed.


	2. Pizza

**Prompt (mine) :** I was re-reading a fic by _The Velvet Ghost_; there was a pizza moment and it made me want to write something with pizza too :)

* * *

If there was one thing Yuki had actually liked about New York, it was the food. You could find anything to eat in New York – Chinese, Mexican, Italian, Middle-Eastern, French, even traditional Japanese food.

Yuki remembers one particular Italian restaurant rather fondly; they'd had the best pizza he'd ever tasted. He'd taken his first date there, at fifteen: a pretty girl from school, named Jenny. He'd watched her taking small, dainty bites of her slice.

Now, watching Shuichi shove an entire triangle of pizza into his mouth, a string of mozzarella dangling from his chin, he can't help but laugh.


	3. Finally Warm

**Prompt (mine) :** for some reason, my hands are always cold at work.

* * *

Somehow, Yuki's hands were always cold when he typed. Even if the rest of his body was warm, his hands and fingers would always be cold. It made no sense. When he typed his hands were in motion – by all rights the rest of him should be cold.

Lately, Shuichi started making him tea in the evenings when he typed. He never drank it, but whenever he paused to reread what he'd written, he would hold the steaming cup in his hands. The smell of the herbal tea helped calm his Writer's Block-frazzled nerves, and finally, his hands were warm.

* * *

**End note:** of course, this was written during winter. Now it's summer, my _everything_ is warm. Too warm. Thank god for air conditioning...


	4. Toast

**Prompt (mine) :** I killed my speakers today. Plugged them in; they went POP and started smoking. RIP. Whyyyyyy do all the electrical appliances insist on dying on me?!

* * *

Yuki was jolted out of his writing trance by a loud pop, closely followed by a yelp and the darkening of the entire apartment. Using the light of his laptop, he dug in his desk drawers until he found his old lighter – he didn't smoke anymore, but the _puri-curi_ photo of him and Shuichi hadn't quite faded yet.

The tiny flame of his lighter flickering before him, Yuki made his way to the kitchen. Shuichi stood staring at the toaster, his hair smoking slightly. Dangling from his hand was the electric cord. "I think I killed the toaster," he mourned.

* * *

**End note: **haha, the toaster is toast.

...

Yes, I know that was lame. That's what was so fun about saying it! XD


	5. Heart of the World

**Prompt (mine) :** the fact that whenever I'm sick, the world _doesn't_ stop spinning. I accept that, and I like it. Life can go on just fine without me for a few days!

* * *

Whenever Shuichi was sick, **Bad Luck**'s world stopped spinning. Most times it was just a 24-hour bug and Shuichi would be back the next day, but occasionally the singer came down with something serious, and the band had to lay low for as long as a month.

No-one could function without Shuichi. Sakano slipped into depression, K became even more trigger-happy than usual, Suguru was irritable, and Hiro's fingers felt numb on his guitar strings.

Desperate to occupy himself, Hiro composed a guitar ballad. A month later, Shuichi wrote lyrics for it, and _Heart of the World_ was a hit.

* * *

**End note:** not completely satisfied... but it'll do :) Ye gods, I can't say this enough: ever since I enlisted, I've been getting sick a bajillion times more often than I did when I was at school! This sucks! X(


	6. Boredom Porn

**Prompt (mine) :** can't remember! But I love it :)

* * *

Whenever Yuki is bored or has Writer's Block, he amuses himself by writing short pornographic stories featuring him and Shuichi. In them he plays out all the more exotic fantasies he keeps to himself.

Most of them place the two lovers in various medieval scenarios – Yuki is a king, a lord, a god; and Shuichi is the royal concubine, the bedslave captured from a faraway country, the temple acolyte performing sexual rituals for his pagan god.

Yuki often wonders what Shuichi would do if he found those fantasies. Either he'd slap Yuki ... or he'd agree to play them out together.

* * *

**End note:** admit it. You can SO see this happening :D Yuki is such a hentai XD ... I wonder, what does that make _me_?


	7. Self Destruct

**Prompt (mine) :** self-destruct. I wish the printer in my office had a self-destruct button. I'd push it.

* * *

"Yuki, sometimes I wonder if you have a self-destruct button and I keep pushing it without knowing."

Yuki considers this comment before deciding his pain-muddled brain isn't up to the task. "What do you mean?"

Shuichi sighs, looking at Yuki where he lies in the uncomfortable hospital bed. "You smoke, you drink, you drive like a race car driver... You're so... so self-destructive!"

Yuki laughs giddily as the painkillers begin to work. "I know where _your_ self-destruct button is."

"Huh?"

"Those little hollows by your hipbones. If I touch them when we have sex, you come instantly."

Shuichi blushes. "Yu-Yuki!"


	8. Losing Focus

**Prompt (mine) :** losing focus. Which I was very good at today at work. Meh. I'm sick again :(

* * *

Sometimes Shuichi experiences entire days where he finds himself utterly unable to focus. It's not a catastrophe – everybody has days like these once in a while. Hiro gets that way occasionally, and even Suguru (though he pretends he doesn't).

The problem with Shuichi being unfocused is that he takes everybody along for the ride. If Shuichi isn't working on a lyric or recording a song, then he's finger-painting on the bathroom walls, rearranging the office furniture, doing cartwheels in the studio, reading mangas while lying upside down on one of the lobby armchairs...

Who can focus with Shuichi like that?!


	9. All The More Reason

**Prompt (mine) :** beats me XD I think maybe I just wanted Shuichi doing a press conference O.o

* * *

"Shindou-san! Shindou-san, one last question!"

"All right," Shuichi laughed. Lately he'd been feeling more at ease during press conferences.

"Shindou-san, given the chance, which artists would you most like to work with?" Shuichi opened his mouth to answer but the reporter continued: "I mean besides **Nittle**** Grasper**."

"–Oh." Shuichi thought for a moment. "I like **Arashi**'s style this year. **Bad Luck** is different because I sing solo. I really love the harmony in their vocals."

"Have you considered a collaboration?"

"Aren't NG Studios and Johnny Entertainment rivals?" asked another reporter.

Shuichi grinned. "All the more reason to sing together!"

* * *

**End note:** of course I had to stick **Arashi** in there. They're only my favorite J-pop band EVER. Hehe.


	10. Text Messages

**Prompt (mine) :** I was pondering the usefulness of text messages :) And I felt like posting another one for you guys, cos you rock :P

* * *

Yuki likes text messages. He finds them easier than calling – mobile phones tend to fry his brains after more than five minutes.

A text message can be composed discreetly during a meeting, under the table – or in plain sight, depending on who you're meeting with. Yuki likes to write text messages in front of Mizuki and watch the way her lip twitches with amusement.

Shuichi can compose texts blind, and while Yuki takes a few minutes to answer, Shuichi's replies are instantaneous. He often sends Yuki cute messages, and whenever he's on tour, one every night. Yuki doesn't delete these.


	11. Fedora

**A/N:** I don't know what's up with me. I just wanna give y'all another drabble! :D

**Prompt (mine) :** top hats – specifically, fedoras. You know, the kind Jonny Depp often wears? I've got two. Wore the pinstriped black one to a bar last night. Was hit on by two different guys. Am happy. Not taking the hat off. Ever. XD

* * *

"Shuichi, you look entirely too hot in that hat."

Shuichi giggled as he arranged the black fedora hat on his head, his pink locks just peeking out from beneath the brim, a few select strands swept across his forehead and just hiding one eye. He was naked save for the hat, having just risen from their bed.

The rest of his outfit hung on the closet – black leather pants with multiple belts, white shirt and black vest.

**Bad Luck **had a concert at 11PM, so he and Yuki had indulged in an afternoon sex marathon. For good luck, they joked.


	12. Humor

**A/N: **Hmmm... I think I'm in a bad spot if I start posting pre-written drabbles just cos I'm bored O.o At least y'all can enjoy, ne?

**Prompt (mine) :** I found the idea written on a scrap of paper in my bag. Who knows how long ago I wrote it down?

* * *

When a reporter asked Shuichi "What could you never live without?" everyone expected the singer to answer "music" or "Yuki"; perhaps "love" or "my voice."

_Music _and_ my voice _were more or less the same thing: Shuichi worked in the music industry, lived and breathed it wherever he went. _Yuki _and_ love _were also synonymous – Yuki meant love; love, Yuki. Even Yuki himself expected to hear his name fall from Shuichi's lips – not out of vanity; he just knew how much Shuichi loved him.

That's why he was (among several hundred others) surprised when Shuichi smiled impishly and answered: "Humor."


	13. Concert 13

**Personal AN:** might be taking a break for a while. I'm feeling odd. Slightly depressed. Not even happy about posting or seeing reviews in my inbox anymore. I'm sorry, guys. I hope this ends soon. Hang in there. Most probably I'll snap out of it in a few days and you'll get another drabble :)

* * *

**Prompt (mine) :** Friday the 13th. Which was... whew... ages ago, I think O.o

* * *

CONCERT 13 was rapidly approaching. No-one involved with **Bad Luck** could hide their excitement. Shuichi was naturally the most ecstatic. Hiro was smiling almost constantly. Even Suguru had loosened up. Sakano was in permanent whirlwind mode, but for once everything seemed to be going smoothly.

Tickets sold out in a matter of hours; they'd actually relocated to a different, larger stadium so they could sell more. Those had sold out in a matter of minutes.

Besides two new songs, they would be performing eleven old ones. It had been Shuichi's idea**: **nothing was more bad luck than the number thirteen!


	14. Textures

**Personal AN:** I've decided not to let my bad mood affect you guys. I've got enough drabbles stashed to keep you satisfied for a few weeks while I sort myself out. Shouldn't take too long, and you guys shouldn't have to suffer just because I'm feeling blue. Thank you all for your kind wishes! I guess seeing reviews in my inbox does make me a bit happy after all :)

* * *

**Prompt (mine) :** textures, perhaps. I honestly can't remember what brought this about. Heh.

* * *

Yuki wears house slippers inside the apartment. He likes his feet warm and cozy, because cold feet often lead to, well, a cold.

Shuichi, however, prefers to go barefoot. He says he loves the textures of their home (Yuki doesn't miss the word _their_) – the smooth feel of the wood floors; the bright linoleum in the kitchen; the warm, fluffy carpet in the bedroom; the cold ceramic tiles of the bathroom.

Shuichi loves textures in general. He loves versatility. It shows in everything he does, from the clothes he wears, to the music he makes – to the people he loves.

* * *

**End note:** oh! Oh! I remember now! Shuichi barefoot! That was the original idea! Shuichi barefoot!

:calming down now:


	15. The Dog Ate My Homework

**Prompt (mine) :** a while ago I was staying at my sister's, and I wrote a bit of a fanfic. Unfortunately, I left it lying around, and my sister's dog ate it XD

* * *

"So, Shuichi." K's tone was expectant; if it weren't for the gun, one might think he was waiting politely. "Where's the lyric you promised?"

Shuichi fidgeted. "The dog ate it," he finally managed to say.

K raised an eyebrow. Even Hiro looked surprised. Suguru spoke up: "Shuichi, you don't have a dog."

"Well, I didn't say it was _my_ dog," Shuichi answered defensively. "It was Haruhi's puppy."

"Who's Haruhi? Shuichi!" K looked suspicious. "Are you cheating on Yuki Eiri?"

Suguru bopped K on the head – a considerable feat, given their height difference. "Haruhi is Seguchi and Mika-san's daughter, you idiot."

* * *

**End note:** I warn you, this may lead to SuguruK O.o


	16. Circulation

**Prompt (mine) :** circulation... I don't remember if it's the actual word 'circulation' (maybe my foot fell asleep?) or thinking of my cat, but... well, here we are.

* * *

Yuki has a tendency to switch writing locations every once in a while, much like a cat changes its sleeping spots.

One day he'll be typing in the study, laptop placed securely on the desk; the next he'll be on the living room sofa with the computer balanced precociously on his knees. A week later it'll be the kitchen table, beer within easy reach; yet the next week it'll be the balcony, cigarette dangling from his lips.

Yuki doesn't seem to notice. But Shuichi, amused, likes to keep track of this circulation, mapping out Yuki's favorite places in the apartment.

* * *

**End note:** ...please tell me every cat does this?


	17. Flying

**Prompt (mine) :** dreaming of flying.

* * *

"Yuki, have you ever dreamed you were flying?"

They were reading in bed, Yuki propped up against the headboard and Shuichi with his head in Yuki's lap. He'd stopped turning pages in his manga several minutes ago; Yuki pretended not to notice and continued in his own book until Shuichi asked that question.

"I... don't dream often, Shuichi."

"I dreamt I was flying last night," Shuichi said with a soft smile. "It was the most exhilarating feeling ever."

Yuki _hmm_ed noncommittally. "I don't need dreams of flying to feel exhilarated. I've got you."

And, right there, Shuichi was flying again.

* * *

**End note:** I don't dream of flying very often, but it's happened about 3 times that I can remember in the past year or so. I did a bit of research online and it seems that lucid flying dreams usually happen to creative people (artists, people who write, draw, etc.) and are a good omen (unless you dream you're crashing or something O.o") and symbolize that I feel free and confident. So I'm taking this as a good sign :)


	18. Erogenous Zones

**Prompt:** drabble 7, _Self Destruct_ was lurking in the back of my mind. I wanted to explore Yuki and Shuichi's self destruct buttons :P '_Erogenous Zone_' is also the name of a track off the "Ai no Kusabi" soundtrack, which is love :3

* * *

Yuki has very few erogenous zones. His ears are sensitive, Shuichi knows, and he often nips and bites at the shell of Yuki's ear during foreplay. The only other sensitive place Shuichi knows of is Yuki's neck, and he pays both these places special attention whenever he can.

Shuichi, on the other hand, often seems to Yuki like one big erogenous zone – or maybe he's just especially responsive to Yuki's touch. Yuki's favorite places are the hollows by Shuichi's hipbones, and his collarbone. Shuichi has had to stop wearing loose tank-tops, needing more high-collared shirts to conceal his many lovebites.

* * *

**End note:** am I the only one who feels as though this drabble was chopped in the middle? The second paragraph just doesn't seem like _enough_. As though there should be more. Anyone?


	19. Whiplash

**Prompt:** mood swings. Which I've been having lately. Which is rather disturbing, I must say. Drabble turned out bloody _awesome_, though, hehe XD

* * *

The last time Yuki compared Shuichi to a hormonal woman, he was denied sex for a fortnight. He's no sex addict, but they usually indulge two or three times a week, and his hand just isn't a good enough substitute.

So Yuki keeps his opinion carefully private. But lately Shuichi's mood swings are beginning to scare him. For the past two weeks, Shuichi has bounced between cheerfulness and near-depression so quickly Yuki almost got whiplash. One moment he's all laughter and joy; the next he'll be sulking out on the balcony.

Yuki rubbed his neck gingerly. He'll take the whiplash.

* * *

**End note:** aaaaaaahahahaha. That's got to be my best one yet :D


	20. You Know You Want To

**Prompt:** it started with ... something ... something else. Um. Yuki and his editor talking over the phone. It morphed into something about porn. Meh. -snickers-

* * *

"Yuki-san."

"Hmm?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I'm listening," he said, indignant. On the other end of the line, his editor was unimpressed.

"Don't take that tone with me, Yuki-san; I know that '_hmm_'. You were not listening, you were writing porn."

"How do you–?"

"I make it a point to know what you write. Now, I made some serious corrections in –"

"If you know, then how about giving it a shot?"

"No thanks."

"Come on, Hanako, you know you want to..."

Silence.

"All right, _I_ want you to."

"Fine," she sighed, "I'll edit your porn."

* * *

**End note:** so yeah, in case y'all are wondering, I'm in a damn good mood these past few days! XD


	21. Lollipop

**Prompt:** someone quoted Oscar Wilde on the radio on the bus on the way home a few days ago: "We are all of us in the gutter, but some of us are looking up at the stars" and that reminded me of saying "your mind is in the gutter." Even before that, I'd started a drabble with the sentence "Shuichi with a lollipop is an interesting sight"... so I just combined the two ideas. This is what was born of their unholy union XD

* * *

"Mind out of the gutter now, Yuki."

Yuki's gaze snapped from Shuichi's mouth back to his laptop. He could feel a warm blush creeping up his neck.

For the past few minutes, Yuki's eyes had been glued to Shuichi's lips and tongue as he idly licked his lollipop. Half the time it was stuck inside his mouth, one cheek bulging out to indicate which side it currently occupied. But the rest of the time, Shuichi managed to make the rather innocent candy look practically pornographic, all long, slow licking and hard sucking...

Or maybe Yuki was just very, very horny.

* * *

**End note:** hehe. I wonder if I was the one who was horny when I wrote this? Probably not, since I wrote it at work -teardrops-


	22. Emotions

**Prompt:** dirty work. Which is what I did today, all day long. -sigh- Somehow, 'dirty work' became the title of a lyric, and I had to write the drabble to go around it. T'was very relaxing after the dirty work :)

* * *

Most of Shuichi's lyrics come to him when he's emotional. Hiro knows this because he is Shuichi's best friend. Yuki knows it because he is usually the trigger to Shuichi's emotions, whichever they may be. He can actually pinpoint which emotion gave birth to a new lyric.

The emotion that had led to Shuichi's latest song, _Dirty Work_, was anger. On the one hand, Yuki was relieved that Shuichi channeled his wrath into his songwriting, rather than be angry with him.

But on the other hand, Yuki wished Shuichi would just talk to him, so they could work things out.

* * *

**End note:** this is a very old drabble. I remember that day of dirty work, it was somewhere in March. I guess I wasn't completely satisfied with this drabble then, so I stuffed it in an unlabeled file in the back of my Gravi folder. Found it today and couldn't see a thing wrong about it... so I posted.

And... why, yes, you guys _are_ receiving daily updates. Any complaints? :)


	23. Time Flies

**Prompt (orangepencils) :** from a old review from _A Picture's Worth a Hundred Words_ – 'time flies when one writes.' **pencils**, you know me too well :)

* * *

Time flies when one writes.

Yuki is surprised to rediscover this every time it happens to him. It's rather rare – only about once every two or three months. He'll sink into a writing trance so deep that the whole day will slip away, and he'll look up from his laptop for the first time and realize it's already night and he'd not eaten, drank, or spoken a word since he woke up.

Shuichi knows Yuki needs them to keep his writing in shape: a marathon, every once in a while. He hates these days – but he never begrudges Yuki them.


	24. Disney

**Prompt:** Disney. Because I just had a two-day Disney-marathon with about a dozen friends. Lemme tell you: most fun I've had in ages, though I never want to see a TV screen again XD

* * *

Shuichi is quite a Disney addict. He has an impressive collection of video cassettes and DVDs lined up neatly by the television. His favorite is _The Little Mermaid_. He says he understands her; he knows the feeling of wanting to be with somebody who seems a world away.

"At least you didn't have to give up your voice to get a chance with me," Yuki said once after they'd watched it together.

"No," Shuichi chuckled, "but I sure did give something else up."

"What?"

"A lot of dignity! Do you know how embarrassing it was to wear that schoolgirl uniform?!"


	25. Goodnight Kiss

**Prompt:** oh yeah. I'm sick again. Yesterday I advised my parents against kissing me goodnight. My dad's response was: "I'm not going to let a cold stop me from kissing my little girl goodnight." And that just made me tear up...

* * *

The last thing Yuki expected Shuichi to do when he leaned in to kiss him was pull away. "Don't, Yuki, you'll get sick." Shuichi blew his nose for emphasis.

Yuki chuckled. "Shuichi, a cold isn't going to stop me from kissing you goodnight. I'm with you – in sickness and in health."

Shuichi's eyes teared up, and Yuki suspected it wasn't the cold. "Yuki, don't they say that when a couple gets married?"

"Hey, if same-sex marriage were legal here, I'd have married you about four years ago."

Shuichi decided that really, a cold was no reason not to kiss goodnight.

* * *

**End note:** it's just... these are the little things that show you just how much people love you. I think I'm about to cry. I love my daddy so much. It's good to know he loves me back.


	26. Blaze

**Prompt:** the second paragraph is an expert out of an attempted long-drabble; it didn't work, but I still liked it so I built a 100w drabble around it :P

* * *

The four women of CLAMP were here, and Shuichi was a nervous wreck.

Somehow, Hiro and Fujisaki were less worried. If anything went wrong, they were skilled enough to improvise and keep up with Shuichi; they'd done it before. Shuichi, however, couldn't help but feel immensely vulnerable: as the soloist, it was his job to lead the band – and he was wholly unprepared.

Well, not _wholly_ unprepared. They had a song. They'd been practicing it for weeks.

But still! It wasn't every day your favorite anime/manga producers ask you to write and perform the opening song for their new anime!

* * *

**End note:** the 'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle' song _Blaze_ is © Kotani Kinya, who does Shuichi's singing voice in Gravitation. I've also used this song in chapter 3 of _Perils_ and yaaaaaaaaaaaay, they're airing Tsubasa again on TV ^_^


	27. Everywhere

**Prompt (**some fic I read... wish I remembered so I could credit X_X**)** : Yuki talking to the audience of the fic. It was so damn funny that I had to t ry for myself XD

* * *

I hear his voice everywhere.

No, you idiots, not in that silly romantic way. I may write romance novels for a living, but I don't actually live in one. (Most of you beg to differ, I know. I couldn't care less.)

What I mean is that I hear his _songs_ everywhere.

Again, not in the romantic way. I don't know his songs well enough to hear them in my head. Fortunately (or, really, _un_fortunately) I don't have to: every department store, every radio station, every café plays them sometime throughout the day.

Usually it annoys me. But sometimes it's... comforting.

* * *

**End note:** OOC, I know. So what? :P


	28. Grace

**Prompt (**Disney's **Hercules) :** the word 'menace'.

* * *

Shuichi is a klutz. It's a fact and everyone's accepted it: his family; his bandmates and manager and producer; his lover. He is clumsy and accident-prone, and while some think it makes him endearing (his mother and sister; occasionally Hiro), in reality most people see him as a menace (k, Fujisaki, and Yuki).

Even as a lyricist, his songs are jumpy and sometimes chaotic. Only he himself can decipher his handwritten lyric sheets, all messy scrawls and doodles and underlines and arrows.

That's why it always comes as a shock, whenever Shuichi appears onstage, just how graceful he can be.

* * *

**End note:** Shuichi's a klutz, isn't he? Then why does he always seem so graceful and delicate, almost ethereal, onstage? Well, that's anime for you... :)


	29. May the Force Be With You

**Prompt (co-worker) : **she said this to her boyfriend over the phone today at work... and found it very odd that ten minutes later I was sill giggling like mad XD

* * *

"_Itekimasu!_" Shuichi swung by the living room on his way out.

Yuki was sitting on the sofa typing away; he didn't even flinch when Shuichi nipped his ear in farewell. He was used to it by now. "May the Force be with you."

These odd parting words only registered in Shuichi's mind when his hand was already on the doorknob. "What?"

Yuki looked up from his laptop. "Hmm?"

"Yuki, did you say 'may the Force be with you'?"

Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Maybe."

They stared at each other for a moment in silence – and then they both burst into laughter.


	30. Raspberry

**AN:** new poll up, guys! Go vote ;) (haha, how funny... today is voting day for the mayors here in Israel XD)

**Prompt: **my best friend at the army blew a raspberry at me today XDDDDDDD

* * *

Yuki crawled up the bed, settling between Shuichi's legs. He trailed light kisses from his lover's hipbone over his stomach, stopping to dip his tongue into Shuichi's navel, and across to the other hip. Shuichi began to squirm. Grinning, Yuki returned to Shuichi's belly and blew a loud, wet raspberry-kiss against the flushed skin.

Shuichi laughed so hard he began to feel nauseous. Offended slightly but amused nonetheless, Yuki resigned himself to a night without sex.

_Note to self_, he thought as Shuichi snuggled up to him, clutching his stomach and still giggling occasionally, _never make Shuichi laugh during foreplay._


	31. Competition

**Prompt: **a friend in the army wanted me to write her a rock-star in a boyband... 'Kazuya' based on the Kazuya from the boyband KAT-TUN.

* * *

His name was Kannichi Kazuya. He was twenty-two years old, had dark, almond-shaped eyes and shoulder-length hair that he styled with his fringe hiding one eye. He wore black nail-polish and had two helix piercings at the top of his left ear. His attire was that of a laid-back rock star, all torn jeans and combat boots.

He was the lead singer and songwriter of a new J-Rock band signed at NG Studios, **Livewire Kiss**. Shuichi had sneaked into one of their recording sessions; Kannichi's voice reminded him of Hyde from **L'arc~en~Ciel**.

_Competition_, he thought to himself with a grin.

* * *

**End note:** yeah, so, she loves KAT-TUN, and L'arc too.

Okay, so I'm really loving the name 'Livewire Kiss'. I am SO forming a band of that name someday! XD

(all rights reserved to me, grrr!)


	32. With Me

**Prompt:** the phrase 'make love to me'. It appeared in episode 7 of the anime _Junjo_ _Romantica,_ which is what I'm trying to catch up on so I can get at the second season. MAN does this anime bring out the fangirl in me!

_Maa, ne_. Here's my view of the phrase.

* * *

"Ne, Yuki. I've been thinking –"

"God help us all."

"Ha, ha. Anyway, I thought of the phrase 'make love to me'."

"I was under the impression that you didn't think much during sex." Yuki grinned lewdly.

"Yuki, will you listen for a second? I'm serious, this is bugging me!"

"All right, what is it?"

"It just doesn't make sense, to say 'make love _to_ me'. I mean, don't two people 'make love' together? So shouldn't it be 'make love _with_ me'?"

Yuki grinned and leaned down to whisper in Shuichi's ear: "Let's go check. Make love with me, Shuichi."

* * *

**End note:** *fangirls*

*flails*

*headdesks*


	33. Almost

**Personal AN:** pre-written drabble for ya. I'm back in a rut. Things that should make me happy are making me depressed. It's weird. But the drabbles will keep on coming, I promise. So no worries, people :)

**Prompt: **people talking down at Shuichi. Same basic idea as drabble 90 from "Picture", _Fearless_.

* * *

Shuichi hates when people talked down at him. Some bands still treated him like he was sixteen and begging studios to listen to his demo tape. But he wasn't a kid. He was the singer-songwriter of the most successful J-Pop band in Japan.

So he couldn't just stand there and let some tone-deaf bitch tell him to "pull a vanishing act" without saying something.

But Suguru beat him to it. Hiro had been too busy holding Shuichi back and hadn't thought to restrain the keyboardist. Suguru gave the girl such a verbal thrashing Shuichi almost felt sorry for her.

Almost.

* * *

**End note:** whoa. Actually, the prompt was the sentence "why don't you pull a vanishing act?" said in bitchy tones, which I've been trying to work into fanfiction for years. Ha!

**End note 2: **I think it might also have been the phrase 'verbal thrashing'. Which I absolutely adore XD


	34. Don't Let Go

**Prompt: **the opening of the first season of _Junjou_ _Romantica_, which is pure love. Also, YAY!! I finally made it to the second season. And I am of the opinion that **Pigstar** rocks. The second opening song is even better than the first season's!! *has it on repeat*

**Warning: **Yuki OOC-ness.

* * *

Shuichi lay in his back in the sun-warmed grass in Shinbachi Park. He was utterly unmotivated to write, so he'd gone inspiration-searching.

**Pigstar**'s _Kimi_ _Hana_ came up on his anime songs playlist, and Shuichi recalled the opening animation of the series, "Junjou Romantica", with Misaki lying on the grass just like he was now. Smiling whimsically, he stretched his hand up, fingers spread out.

"_Sono_ _te hanasanaide, hanasanaide_..." he sang along. If only.

Shuichi's eyes widened when someone straddled his hips and long fingers interlaced with his own.

"I'm never letting go," Yuki said, and leaned down to kiss him.

* * *

**Translation note:** the lyrics mean: don't let go of this hand, don't let go.

**End note:** *fangirls the second season*


	35. Complete Fangirl

**Prompt: **yes, yes, _Junjou_ _Romantica_. Again. This series brings out my inner fangirl, so.

* * *

"Shuichi, sometimes you're such a fangirl it scares me."

"Huh?"

"There's this one anime that turns you into an absolute puddle of fangirl-goo. What's it called...? The one with all the gay couples."

Shuichi gave him an exasperated look, as if saying, 'Yuki, most of the anime series I watch have gay couples.'

Yuki rolled his eyes at Shuichi and said, "The one that airs on Thursday and has you glued all sparkly-eyed to the television."

"Oh!" Shuichi's eyes sparkled in that frightening way now. "Junjou Romantica! Yes! it's the best anime ever!"

Yuki facepalmed. "Like I said. Complete fangirl."

* * *

**End note:** I know it. You know it. We all know it – Shuichi would SO watch _Junjou_. And he'd be such a fangirl about it, too. How can anyone not? *squees*


	36. Cheating

**Prompt: **a friend of mine was struggling to open a packet of chips. And refusing to let me help XD

* * *

"Here, Shuichi, give me that."

"No."

"Shuichi, let me –"

"No, Yuki, I can do it!"

Yuki sighed. Shuichi had been wrestling with a packet of pocky for the past ten minutes. The stubborn foil wrapper refused to open, and the even more stubborn man trying to pry it open refused to let him help. Yuki just wanted to open the damn snack because the noises Shuichi was making were driving him steadily mad.

If it were up to him, he'd just cut it open with scissors. But Shuichi had to do it the _proper_ way. Scissors was, apparently, cheating.


	37. Tradition

**AN:** new poll up, guys. Please vote, it's important to the story!!

**Prompt: **me and a friend did this a while ago... :)

* * *

It's become somewhat of a tradition. Yuki isn't too fond of it, and he's grateful that it's just once a year. But Shuichi loves it, so he says nothing and goes along with it every time. Occasionally he even smiles. It only takes a few minutes, and it's cheap (though it's not as if they lack the money). One time Shuichi insisted on five tries, wanting to get it _just_ right...

The mementos last them the entire year, sometimes fading, sometimes laid forgotten in a drawer, sometimes in Yuki's wallet.

Once a year, they make a set of _Puri-Curi_ pictures.

* * *

**End note:** Puri-Curi – short for '_Purinto Culabu_' which is the Japanese pronunciation of '_Print Club'_.


	38. Disturbia

**AN:** keep voting in that poll, guys. I'll wait until, say, chapter 40 before changing the title.

**Prompt:** I wanted Shuichi dancing to the song _Disturbia_.

Uh, no, wait, I remember now – that wasn't the original idea. It started with the sentence 'Yuki stopped in his tracks at the entrance to the kitchen and stood to watch, highly amused.' But still, Shuichi dancing to the song _Disturbia_ is awesome :P

* * *

Yuki made his way through the apartment with his purpose clear in mind, not even noticing the music coming from the living room. He'd only just arrived home, and his fingers were freezing. He'd forgotten to take his gloves. All he wanted to do was make himself a cup of coffee and wrap his hands around it.

He stopped in his tracks at the entrance to the kitchen and stood to watch, highly amused. Shuichi was dancing while emptying the dishwasher, and singing along with the music.

"_Bum-bum-bi-dum, bum-bum bi-dum-bum_..."

Coffee momentarily forgotten, Yuki admitted a newfound appreciation for Rihanna.

* * *

**End note:** aha. I dance when I empty the dishwasher. And sing. And throw stuff around. Never broken a plate yet. Nyaa =P


	39. Silly Sayings

**AN:** keep voting, keep voting.................

**Prompt: **silly sayings.

* * *

Shuichi has developed the funny habit of writing silly sayings on post-its and sticking them in the oddest places around the house. Yuki will open the freezer and find a note saying 'When life gives you lemons – make lemonade!' or 'if you want something done right, do it yourself' on the bathroom mirror.

In retaliation, Yuki started crossing out words and adding his own sarcastic twist to the various sayings. Instead of 'make lemonade' he wrote 'make grape juice, and let the world wonder how you did it', and he crossed out 'do it yourself' and wrote 'hire a professional!'

* * *

**End note:** kehehe. This is me trying to work into a drabble my own sarcastic twist on 'if you want something done right' XD Oh, and credit to 'grape juice' goes to one of those anonymous quotes you always see on other people's profiles ^^;;


	40. Enjoy It

**AN: **since I'm updaying early, we'll give the poll a few more days.

**Prompt (**well, I'm sure _some_one out there once requested this...**) :** Yuki and Shuichi's first time.

* * *

The first time Yuki took him to bed, Shuichi was rather clueless. He'd never experienced gay sex – hell, he'd never even experienced _straight_ sex – and the idea of going to bed with a man both scared him and excited him.

When Yuki began... _preparing_ him with long slick fingers, Shuichi wondered how on earth anyone could find this enjoyable. Still he let Yuki continue, because he seemed to know what he was doing.

And then, out of nowhere, Yuki's fingers hit... well, _something_ in there, and Shuichi saw exactly how anyone could enjoy this. He could do this all day!


	41. Natural Blonde

**Special Story Note: **so, the poll has spoken. I hereby rename this story _A Picture's Worth Two Hundred Words_. Short will be 'Picture 200' ;)

**Prompt (a reviewer... who shall remain anonymous ;D) : **someone said something rather stupid in a review for 'Picture 100', and when I called them out on it they said 'oh yeah... sorry, I'm a natural blonde =P' And so I just had to write this XD

* * *

"Yuki, for such an intelligent man, you really are stupid sometimes."

Shuichi never knew how a comment like this would be accepted. That's why he hardly ever dared – but today he felt angry enough to try. Yuki had really pissed him off.

He wondered how his proud lover would react to being called stupid. He expected shouting, frowning, even being downright ignored.

What he didn't expect was for Yuki to bat his eyelashes at him, flip his hair and say, "Well, I _am_ a natural blonde, you know."

Shuichi laughed so hard he forgot why he'd been mad at Yuki.


	42. Take a Hint

**AN:** to anyone who was offended by the last drabble, _Natural Blonde_ – I apologize. The drabble was in no way meant to imply that blondes are stupid. It was just a bit of fun at Yuki's expense =P

**Prompt: **the first line is what sparked it all... from there on it practically wrote itself :D

* * *

"Yuki... mou, Yuki," Shuichi grumbled in the dark bedroom. "It's too early for sex."

Yuki froze beside him. "Shuichi, it's _never_ too early for sex!"

Shuichi groaned. "Yes, I know. Nor is it ever too late, or too hot, or too tired. Yuki, you're an addict."

"I am not," Yuki snorted. Shuichi caught his wrist before Yuki's wandering hand reached his groin. "Fast reflexes for someone half-asleep."

"How can anyone sleep with a hard-on poking them in the back? I was just pretending and hoping you would take the hint."

"Shuichi, when have I ever taken a hint?"

"Huh. True."

* * *

**End note:** HA! Most. Favorite. Drabble. Ever. EVER I TELL YOU! Forget drabble 19 (_Whiplash_), this drabble RULES SUPREME over all my funny drabbles!! Muahahahahahahaaa!

*dies*


	43. Commas

**Prompt: **if I had a beta/editor, they'd probably work up the nerve to someday say this to me XD

* * *

"Yuki-san..."

Yuki groaned. He hated when she used that tone. "What is it, Hanako?"

"You're probably not going to believe me, but there's something I've been wanting to tell you but I've been too afraid."

"You, afraid?" Yuki glared at her. "I really don't believe you."

"Fine," she laughed nervously. "Still, it's about time I just came out and said it. I've been working up the nerve for a few weeks now." She took a deep, steadying breath. Yuki waited with a cynically raised eyebrow. "You use too many commas."

It took Yuki almost a full minute to stop laughing.

* * *

**End note:** btw, if you don't remember Hanako, then shame on you! I've used her character in two drabbles before, and in the second of the two she was already Yuki's editor. So blaah :P

BUT. Cookies for anyone who _did_ recognize her :3


	44. Work

**Prompt: **I am in no way a workaholic, but my boss is sick, so even though I'm a bit under the weather myself, I went to work today to hold down the fort. And people were _surprised_ at me. That kinda stung. It's just a cold, I won't neglect my work for it! Yeesh...

* * *

Some days, Sakano wished he could just stay in bed and let the whole world to go hell. He loved his job, but sometimes he wished it wasn't so demanding.

And yet, Fujino Sakano got out of bed, dressed in one of his impeccable suits, and arrived at NGStudios bright and early every morning. It never showed on his face if he didn't want to be there, and everyone always applauded his enthusiasm.

The only person who noticed (and only because he was almost as much of a workaholic himself) was K – and he resolved to do something about it.

* * *

**End note:** again with the SakanoK... *sigh* Eventually, I'm going to _have _to write some smut with these guys...

**Gravi** **note: **does anyone know Sakano-san's full name?!?!?! O_O If so, please speak up!!


	45. Staying in Shape

**Prompt (Hans Zimmer**; from _PotC: Dead Man's Chest_ behind the scenes**) :** "Inspiration comes through the sheer terror of trying to get it done." It was the way he said the word 'sheer' that had me going "...oh _fuck_ yes."

* * *

Shuichi stays fit through the sheer amount of energy he burns. Singing takes a lot of power, and Shuichi sings for several hours every day. He also dances occasionally, if a video or a concert calls for it, and K certainly keeps him running about with his guns.

Yuki is just lucky to have a fast metabolism. With all the junk and nicotine he ingests daily, it's a wonder he hasn't had a heart-attack yet. Add to that the fact that his job involves sitting on his ass all day long...

He grinned. _I suppose Shuichi keeps me in shape_.

* * *

**End note:** hehe, you KNOW it's true :D


	46. Babysitting

**Prompt: **uh, babysitting. Which I never did. I'm _not_ good with kids. Thank god I'm in the army now; otherwise I'd have been persuaded to babysit my new nephew and it just scares me shitless to be responsible for such a precious little thing.

* * *

There's no way, Yuki thought when Mika was pregnant, no way in _hell_, that he'd babysit for the brat. Yuki is _not _a children person, and certainly not a baby person. Shuichi probably wouldn't mind – he'd be closer to the baby's age anyway (mentally).

As it turned out, Shuichi really didn't mind babysitting little Haruhi. He sang to her constantly, and whenever Mika couldn't get her to stop crying she would call over Uncle Shuichi to calm the girl.

And Yuki... well, once she was old enough, he supposed he could read to her. She _is_ rather cute, after all.


	47. Associations

**Personal note:** yikes! Sylvester was fun :D Yes, I'm Jewish, so of course I don't actually celebrate Sylvester, but I still went out with a friend and got slightly drunk XD I played pool (made a complete fool of myself), hit on a guy (pity he had a girlfriend) and impressed several guys with the ability to down two shots of tequila (yay me :D) We got home at 3AM and got up at 6 to go to the army. And I'm still awake! It's... 9:30PM and I'm still up, bringing you guys a new drabble :D Enjoy, and Happy New Year!

**Prompt:** associations. Which are awesome. God bless Wikipedia.

* * *

Associations are awesome. It's the reason Shuichi loves internet websites like YouTube and Wikipedia – because just about everything was hyperlinked, he always got dragged about thirteen topics down and nearly five or six across from where he originally started.

Shuichi likes to play an association game whenever he gets stuck on writing a lyric. It always works. Sometimes Hiro joins in, just for the fun of it. One time Shuichi managed to convince Suguru, Sakano, and even K to join in; the result was a rather odd lyric, and they all laughed about it afterwards.

Associations, they decided, were awesome.


	48. Jealousy

**Prompt: **jealousy. Birthday drabble for **The Velvet Ghost**, who wanted something like this ages ago. Really, ages. I mean like, 2007 or something ^^;;

Anyway.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Velly!! *squeeze*

* * *

When Yuki noticed a romance novel lying on Shuichi's bedside table that wasn't one of his own works, he felt an unexplainable stab of jealousy go through him. "What's this?" he asked tersely, brandishing the book at Shuichi.

"It's, uh... it's just research, Yuki." Shuichi backed out of the bedroom carefully. "I'm – I'm only reading it because I have to." He held his hands up. "Really, Yuki. We're doing the theme song for the movie based on the book –"

Yuki growled; Shuichi fled. Yuki threw the book at his retreating figure, feeling a surge of childish satisfaction when it hit.


	49. Favorite

**Prompt: **favorite books. Because everyone has one. Or two. Or ten. Or – well. You get my drift... ^^;;

* * *

"Ne, Yuki... is everything all right?"

Yuki glanced up from his book. "Sure, why wouldn't it be?"

"Is – is your laptop broken?"

"Not unless you did something to it."

"No!" Shuichi shook his head vigorously. "No, I haven't touched it. It's just... I don't think I've ever seen you reading a book." He flushed. "I mean – you're always _writing_ a book..."

Yuki chuckled good-naturedly. "I suppose I can see what you mean. This is an old favorite," he patted the tattered book fondly, and showed Shuichi: _The Princess Bride_. "Once in a while, I take the time to reread it."

* * *

**End note:** for the record, _The Princess Bride_ is not my favorite book. To be honest, I haven't even read it, though I'm a member of the movie's cult ^_^ Which reminds me; I've not seen it in _ages_... shame on me O_O


	50. Twilight

**Prompt (TeamDavid0698) : **I came home from watching _**Twilight**_ last night and there, waiting in my inbox, sat a review from **TeamDavid** asking for my take on "Yuki's reaction if he read Twilight". It was ... just creepy. So of course I had to write it, like, _right away_. And here you are XD

* * *

"Yuki, about _**Twilight**_..."

"What's that?"

Shuichi gritted his teeth. "The book you practically confiscated from me last week in a fit of jealousy. I want it back."

"I didn't 'confiscate' it," Yuki rolled his eyes. "I just... put it away."

Shuichi could feel a vein throbbing in his temple. Was this how Yuki felt whenever Shuichi annoyed him? "Put it away _where_?"

"...in the trash."

"Yu-_kiiiiiii!!_"

For once in his life, Yuki looked sheepish. "I couldn't help myself."

Shuichi breathed deeply. "Fine. It's okay, Yuki. But as payment, you're taking me to the _**Twilight**_ movie!"

Yuki paled. "There's a _movie_?!"

* * *

**End note:** so... yeah, I said in drabble no. 48, _Jealousy_, that **Bad Luck** were doing the theme song for the movie... I know that doesn't quite fit with reality ~_~" But, uh, can we say that the production company wanted to do a song in the native language for each viewing country? ^^;;


	51. Mothering

**AN: **okay so, it was inevitable that some people would hate the last drabble, _Twilight_ XD I'm not too bothered that some of you hated it. I too hate the Twilight hype, but I still enjoyed the movie and the opportunity to work it into my drabbles (like I do practically everything that happens in my life O.o ) was too good to pass up.

**Prompt: **the response, "Yes, Mom" being said sarcastically. Which I said, several times, when people kept telling me to go home when I went to work when I was ill last time.

* * *

"Shuichi, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Hiro. I'll be right out."

"Don't you 'nothing' me," Hiro shouted through the door, "I know something's wrong. You've been slow all day. The others don't know you well enough to notice, but we've been best friends since junior high; you can't fool me."

"Hiro, I'm not –"

Hiro shouldered his way into the bathroom Shuichi had barricaded himself in. the vocalist was sitting under the sinks, his face red. Hiro felt his forehead.

"Shuichi, you idiot, you've got a fever. I'm taking you home."

"But –"

"Shut up. I'm taking you home."

"Yes, Mom."


	52. This Time Around

**Prompt (**yet another song by **Shalom Hanoch) : **previous lives and reincarnation. One of Shalom Hanoch's albums, plus one of my favorite songs by him, is called 'This Time Around' or, literally translated, it could be 'In This Incarnation'.

* * *

"Shuichi... _kami_ you feel so good... Oh fuck... _fuck_, it should be illegal, how good you feel..."

Shuichi laughed, enjoying both the praise and the dirty talk. Pleasure curled his toes and rendered him speechless until they'd finished and collapsed together, sweating and shaking, onto the bed.

"Don't worry, Yuki," he said once he'd caught his breath, "you'll pay for it in your next life."

"How do you know I'm not benefiting from a miserable past life?"

"Well..." Shuichi laughed as he felt Yuki begin to harden again. "Oh, you're _definitely_ going to pay for it in your next life!"


	53. Pride

**Prompt: **I swallowed my pride last week and apologized to someone I had offended. I really should learn to do that more.

* * *

Sometimes Yuki wished he'd take a second longer to think before he spoke. Shuichi didn't take offense easily, but once in a while Yuki said something that apparently struck a nerve, and Shuichi would spend up to a week sulking.

He didn't _mean_ to say hurtful things. It just... happened. How is supposed he to know what would offend Shuichi and what wouldn't?

_You've been with him for over five years, you ought to know_, his traitorous conscience said. He felt guilty every time it happened, but his pride wouldn't allow him to apologize.

Yuki sighed. _I really should, though._


	54. Toast II

**Prompt: **hehe, remember drabble no. 4, _Toast_? Well, this started out as something else entirely (I think the idea was the two of them waking up very early for some legitimate reason) but somehow the toaster snuck in. So we have a sequel to drabble 4. Enjoy! XD

* * *

"It lives!"

Yuki raised his eyes from his coffee, glaring halfheartedly at his lover, who was making far too much noise for this early hour. It was four AM and the couple was getting ready to go to the airport and board a flight to France.

"What?" he grumbled.

"The toaster," Shuichi replied gleefully. "Remember, I killed it a few weeks ago? It's come back to life!"

"Well if you're going to kill it again do it quickly. Our flight won't wait for the burial."

"But is there toast in France? Oh! French toast!"

Yuki finally laughed into his coffee.

* * *

**End note:** oh wait! The idea was France! Flying to France! Which is what my older sister did a while ago, on a student exchange program from her university. Lucky her. Waaaah, I wanna go abroaaaaad! x(


	55. Helix

**Prompt: **my helix piercing nearly closed, damn it x( I had to take the ring out for a while because of army regulations, and after two weeks I was seized by a panic that the piercing had closed... so I forced it open. Was painful. But worth it. Hurt like a bitch to get done in the first place... but, again, was worth it =D

* * *

"Ne, Yuki... did it hurt to get your ear pierced?"

Yuki looked up from his laptop and blinked at Shuichi. They were sitting in bed one night, writing, but Shuichi's pad and marker were now discarded in favor of toying with the small ring in Yuki's left ear. "I honestly don't remember. I did it a long time ago."

"Maybe I should get my ear pierced."

"Hmm. Let's see..." Several clicks later, Yuki was halfway across the internet. "How about a helix? That'd be hot on you."

"Looks painful," Shuichi said with a grimace.

"I'll come with you."

"Really? Okay!"

* * *

**End note:** I think... that after I finish my army service... (another 7 months; my god, how time flies O_O ) I'll get another helix piercing, right below my first. Should be cool =D


	56. Filthy

**Prompt:** swearing. Specifically, Shuichi swearing. Kehe. This one really is filthy... And HOLY CRAP, I wrote it at home O_o"

* * *

The only times Shuichi ever cursed were in bed. Maybe not _physically_ in bed, but whenever sex was involved. In the heat of the moment, Shuichi had a disturbingly filthy mouth on him.

That mouth was very versatile, Yuki decided one night, head thrown back in rapture over the sofa cushions while Shuichi sucked him off. Shuichi sang beautifully, and on occasion his mouth spewed silly nonsense. And during sex (at least, when he wasn't occupied with Yuki's straining cock) he also cursed.

Yuki had been startled at first.

And now? Hearing Shuichi say 'fuck' practically gives him an erection.


	57. Third Time Lucky

**Prompt: **a friend asked me if there's a Friday the 13th this year. I replied, "yep, three times." She nearly died XD

* * *

"Oh no!"

Yuki looked up from the sandwich he was making. Shuichi was staring at the calendar hanging on the wall, one hand pressed against his heart.

"What is it?"

"The world's going to end this year!!"

Yuki took a bite of his sandwich and came to stand next to Shuichi, who pointed to February, Friday the 13th. "So the world will end on Friday the 13th?" he deadpanned.

"Yeah, and there are three this year!"

"And you think the world will end three times in one year?"

"...well, it might not work the first few times. Third time lucky!"

* * *

**End note: **crap, did I miss Friday? Not sure about the time differences; it's already 2AM on Saturday morning, so I missed Friday in Israel, but maybe somewhere else it's still Friday? Anyway, hope you all managed stay alive! =P


	58. Tour Bus

**Prompt (singinshowtunes) : **bondage. Everybody loves bondage. Bondage at home, bondage at work, bondage on a tour bus, bondage backstage, bondage EVERYWHERE!! woot.

Well, woot indeed. You'll recognize this bit from chapter 5 of '_Perils_'. My original idea was too big to fit into 100 words, so I turned it into a chapter for the smutfic =P But, one paragraph came out _really_ well in about 120 words, so I trimmed it down to exactly 100, and here we are :)

* * *

**Bad Luck**'s tour-bus was like any other rock band's – snack wrappers, discarded clothes, musical instruments and lyric sheets littered every surface; the cot-beds were hastily made, and Shuichi's personal brand of clutter marked which was his.

Shuichi's favorite sleeping outfit was one of Yuki's shirts, which he'd spilt red wine over on their eight-year anniversary. The stain had formed a roughly heart-shaped mark on the left side, and Shuichi had asked to keep it.

Yuki always felt a stab of arousal whenever he thought of Shuichi sleeping with the scents of himself and red wine every night while on tour.


	59. Senses

**Prompt:** mmm, Yuki and his senses. It started with a sentence going "Yuki's nose told him ..." and evolved (backwards XD) from there. I _like_ where this went! :)

* * *

Yuki leaned back from his desk. No use. He was utterly uninspired. Muse? Ha! Long dead. He sighed, stretching his senses out through the apartment.

His ears told him it was late, the sounds of traffic subdued.

His hands told him it was winter, and he rubbed them together to generate some heat in his chilled fingers.

His eyes told him that he needed new glasses.

His tongue told him that he should really stop smoking.

His nose told him that Shuichi was cooking. Was that... chocolate? And... Yuki breathed deeply – strawberries?

Yuki's heart told him that Shuichi loved him.


	60. Too Bad

**Prompt:** arrrg. Explaining here would ruin the drabble. Wait for the end note.

* * *

Yuki stared at his laptop screen in shock. He'd just written four full pages in less than fifteen minutes. He cleared his head, shaking off the writing trance, and leaned in close to reread it all.

It was some of the best writing he'd ever done. In all his years as an author, both amateur and professional, he'd never written anything as good as this. The wording was perfect, the paragraphs were neat and uncluttered, there were no spelling or grammatical mistakes whatsoever, and it was _absolutely perfect._

Too bad it couldn't be integrated into any of his current works-in-progress.

* * *

**End note: **so you know how sometimes you write something (last time this happened to me it was only one paragraph, but it's also happened with about seven pages...) that turns out absolutely perfect, but doesn't fit well anywhere? And I mean _anywhere_. It's infuriating!


	61. Rainbows

**Prompt: **yay, middle-of-the-week update! I just had to post this today, because there were two rainbows this morning. Saw them on the way to the army, it was soooo beautiful :)

* * *

It isn't often Yuki witnessed rainbows. There just isn't enough free air space in Tokyo for them to be easily visible. He remembered the open spaces in America – once he'd even seen a grouping of three rainbows over Central Park. It had been the most magnificent thing he'd ever seen, and he carried the memory of it with him always.

Yuki smiled under his umbrella. Dark-grey storm clouds loomed up in front, but the sun was shining behind him. And in the middle, in a rare open space between the line of Tokyo's tall skyscrapers, a perfect rainbow arched beautifully.


	62. Weekends

**Prompt:** sometimes the weekend seems cruelly short. Not enough for anything. Meh.

* * *

Kitani Hanako did not acknowledge weekends. They had no meaning for her: she didn't belong to any office, she didn't work office hours, and she wasn't paid by the hour. Accordingly, she determined her own schedule, and worked at her own pace. All she ever needed was her laptop anyway. She could work from anywhere, at any time.

That was why Yuki found her so valuable. And Hanako enjoyed working with him. It amused her that he paid no heed to weekends either – unless Shuichi made plans for the two of them and forcibly dragged Yuki away from his writing...


	63. Cheap

**Prompt: **gifts. I learned this once I got a job and had a bit of spare cash: buying gifts for people is fun! It's great to see them smile, and even better is the look of pleasant surprise when they get a gift for no particular reason other than that you love them :3

* * *

Yuki rarely buys Shuichi gifts. It _does_ happen, but not often and usually following a fight or an offense. He would bribe Shuichi back to him with a small, tasteful flower arrangement on his nightstand, or with a box of boutique chocolates on the kitchen counter; perhaps a little trinket to put on his cellphone, or – vulgar as it may seem – a new sex toy hidden under his pillow.

Shuichi will never admit to how easily he is bought with these little things – although, if one were to press him, he'd probably wink and say, "I'm only cheap for Yuki."

* * *

**End note:** poo. No-one's gotten me any gifts lately :(


	64. Redecoration

**Prompt:** a phrase I heard/read a few times before: you have to 'christen' the new apartment – the bedroom, the kitchen, the living room, etc. ^_^

* * *

"Let's do the bedroom first," Shuichi said, smiling at the empty apartment they'd just moved into. He and Yuki were bringing in the very first boxes of their belongings.

"Why so conventional?" Yuki asked. "Let's start with something more adventurous. How about the bathroom?"

"Okay," Shuichi agreed. "And then maybe the living room... and then the kitchen, and then –"

"The hallway is a must."

"What's there to do in the hallway?"

"You know, up against the wall," Yuki's grin was far more devious than redecoration warranted.

Shuichi blinked. "Yuki, I'm not sure we're thinking about the same thing here..."

* * *

**End note: **I keep on declaring each time that 'this drabble is my funniest ever.' (remember no. 42, _Take a Hint_? And before that, drabble no. 19, _Whiplash_?) I guess I'll just keep doing it each time XD

Seriously, though, I sent this drabble via email to a friend at work, and she replied with, "Damn it, you just made me laugh like an idiot in an office full of people. You rock XD"


	65. Focus

**Prompt:** focus. My second drabble on the subject, I believe.

* * *

Shuichi was surprisingly good at focusing on one thing, whenever he took it into his head to be serious.

One such thing was his singing. It didn't quite work with writing, but once they had the lyrics down and the music was coming along, Shuichi could give his all when it came to singing, and keep at it for several days.

Another thing Shuichi was good at focusing on was Yuki. Some days he'd come home and Yuki would be waiting for him in bed, and Yuki would become the focus of Shuichi's dedicated attentions for several mind-blowingly pleasurable hours.

* * *

**End note: **ack!! I nearly had to cheat on this one, it was so hard to cut down to 100 words XDD But in the end I managed :) (god bless hyphens XDDDD)


	66. Let Your Hair Down

**Prompt:** anyone who remembers drabble no. 80 from Picture 100, _Rock Star Appropriate_, knows that I sometimes put my hair up with pencils at work. This seems to amuse my coworkers to no end; I keep getting comments in the hallway like: "Whoa. There's a pencil in your hair!" Once someone even walked up to me and said, "This might sound weird, but could I borrow your pencil for a moment? I really need to write something down." That was soooooo funny XD

* * *

"Damnit, now where did I put my pencil?" Hanako muttered, eyes scanning the tabletop.

"Um, Hanako..." Yuki reached into her hair and deftly pulled the pencil out from the messy bun it had been securing. He chuckled as her hair tumbled down over her shoulders and handed her the pencil. "You really should stop putting your hair up with pencils; it's no wonder you can't find them later."

The next week, when Yuki came over with his latest manuscript, he also brought a beautiful hairpin. "In thanks for your hard work – but mostly so you'll stop losing pencils," he laughed.

* * *

**End note: **for the record, I own a lot of hairpins (I call them 'hair sticks') Most are plastic or wood; one's actually a pair of genuine eating chopsticks that no-one uses so I nicked 'em. Oh and recently I've started using paintbrushes XD But at work all I have available is pencils, so there you have it :)


	67. Gifts

**Prompt: **this one came hot on the heels of _Let Your Hair Down_; I mean, mere seconds after. The idea was instantaneous, and it took me a surprisingly short time to write, too.

* * *

"Hey, Yuki, whats this?" Shuichi indicated a small, brightly wrapped package that was lying on the coffee table.

Yuki craned his neck around his paper to see what Shuichi was talking about. "It's a gift," he answered simply.

"A gift? Ooh," Shuichis eyes sparkled, "for me?"

"No," Yuki said hurriedly, "no, Shuichi, it's not for you."

"Oh," Shuichi frowned, disappointed. "Who for, then?" Was... was Yuki cheating on him?

"It's for Hanako," Yuki continued, and Shuichi smiled, relieved.

"Aww, thats nice of you," he smiled; then he pouted. "Ne, Yuki. How come you never get _me_ any gifts?"

Yuki facepalmed.

* * *

**End note**: yeah, I know it's at odds with my drabble _Cheap_, but hey, I never promised the drabbles would be all connected (though they usually are ^^;; ) And really, I think it's worth it to see Yuki go *facepalm* Now all that's left to achieve is *headdesk* and I shall die happy :D


	68. Notebook

**Prompt:** yesterday I finished a notebook my mom bought for me in Barcelona. Now Im starting on a notebook my sister bought for me in France. And to think that once I was writing bits of fanfics in the backs of my school notebooks... XD

* * *

Shuichi tore the page on which hed been scribbling from his notepad. Hed been doodling aimlessly for nearly an hour, and finally inspiration had struck. Smiling, he dropped his marker back to the notepad, only to come up short its pages were finished.

"Crap," he muttered. "Now Ill have to go buy new one. And I just got an idea!" Sighing, he went to the bedroom to retrieve his backpack.

On the bed lay a brand-new notebook. Shuichi opened it to reveal a few lines in Yukis script:

_I thought you might be needing this today.  
__Get a laptop already!_

* * *

**End note: **after writing this, I went and looked for all my old school notebooks which had bits of fanfiction in them. Ahhh, nostalgia :)


	69. Balancing Act

**Prompt:** I caught someone doing this out of the corner of my eye. For a second I couldnt understand why I was subconsciously nervous, until the person crashed and everybody laughed XD

* * *

Shuichi was uninspired. Again. He sat by himself in the studio, writing pad in his lap, tapping his marker against it in an inconsistent rhythm. His eyes roamed across the walls, passing unseeingly over posters, platinum records, awards for **Best Artist **and** Best Song **and so on.

He sighed, leaning his chair back on its legs and staring at the ceiling. He nearly lost his balance, but managed to right himself at the last moment. Laughing, he teetered back again - only to crash this time.

Grinning stupidly, he sat back at the desk and wrote out his lyric: _Balancing Act_.


	70. Muses

**Prompt: **muses. I have a friend who used to talk about her muse like a character, and that made me think of my own mues/es...

* * *

Yuki often felt as though he had two muses. The first was his romantic muse, the one who inspired him and helped him write his romance novels. She was a delicate creature; whenever Yuki let his imagination wander too far, he thought of her as a fairy. She guided him through entire books, his fingers smooth on the keyboard.

The second muse was his erotic muse. He was a lecherous thing, and often abducted the romantic muse and had his wicked way with her. These were the occasions Yuki wrote porn, his typing almost frantic, erratic; a rush to completion.

* * *

**End note:** ooh, I know. The erotic muse makes me think of Tsubaki, one of the spirits of Inoue Orihimes six-petaled flower-hairclips from **Bleach**!

I, uh, must have been high the day I wrote this .___." Sorry XD


	71. Blood Circulation

**Prompt: **I told a friend about drabble no. 3, _Finally Warm_, and she explained the whole thing to me XD

* * *

"Ne, Yuki." Shuichi took Yukis hands in his. "Why are your hands always so cold?"

Yuki blinked at his captured hands for a moment. "Blood circulation," he said finally. "It takes the blood longest to reach our hands and fingers, that's why they're colder than the rest of us."

"Ohh... but Yuki, my hands are always warm," Shuichi pointed out, laying one warm hand on Yukis chest.

"That's because you're smaller than me, Yuki explained. "Your blood takes less time to reach your fingers than mine does." He laughed. "That, or it could be all the sugar in your bloodstream!"

* * *

**End note:** aii... this had so much potential. You know, in the form of Shuichi replying with "Well, your blood certainly doesnt take long to travel to your dick!" or something like that XD *sigh* If only I wasnt limited to 100 words...


	72. Blood Circulation II

**Prompt: **so everyone (myself included, lol) wanted me to write a sequel to drabble no. 71, _Blood Circulation_. Turns out I can still write on demand!

* * *

"Hmm." Shuichi seemed to consider Yuki's words carefully. "I think I'm just a very... _warm_ person," he said finally, sliding onto Yuki's lap. "You know, affectionate." He straddled Yuki's legs. "Loving," he breathed into Yuki's ear, leaning in close to nuzzle his neck.

Yuki moaned. His hands slid up under Shuichi's shirt, and Shuichi hissed slightly; they were still cold. He now had a good idea why: Yuki's blood was currently rushing downwards to a very specific place. "Well," he chuckled as he bucked his hips against Yuki's erection. "Sure doesnt take long for your blood to reach your dick!"

* * *

**End note: **so, was it as good as we all wanted? I for one am pleased :)


	73. Musicians

**Prompt:** did some cleaning today. 'tis a holiday and we had company for the evening, so Mom made me help XD

* * *

Once every two weeks, Shuichi opens all the windows, puts on his favorite pair of torn, tattered old jeans, sets a **Nittle**** Grasper** CD at full volume, and cleans the apartment.

He always lets Yuki know in advance; he knows the novelist would rather go out for a walk in a blizzard or a heat wave than stay inside while Shuichi runs around sweeping and washing and polishing with Sakuma Ryuichi blasting from the surround sound stereo system.

Sometimes Yuki feels helplessly surrounded by idiots. Ah, no, he reminds himself - not idiots, musicians. Musicians and their many rabid obsessive fans.

* * *

**End note:** not entirely satisfied with this one; hope you guys find it okay at least...


	74. Motorcycle

**Prompt:** I took a day off on Thursday and did some shopping in Tel-Aviv, where I nearly witnessed a motorcycle accident.

* * *

When Hiro called Shuichi, saying he'd had an accident with his motorcycle, Shuichi cried. He'd begged Yuki to drive him to the hospital; unable to stand the tears, Yuki had complied.

Hiro was not severely injured, but he'd dislocated his shoulder. The doctors recommended he refrain from playing guitar for at least a month.

When K asked why he couldn't have broken a leg instead, Shuichi nearly hit him. Yuki held him back, though he wanted to hit the man himself. Yuki liked Hiro - he loved Shuichi and protected him. He'd even stood up to Yuki, and that was something.

* * *

**End note: **I am never, ever, EVER, **_EVER_** getting on a motorcycle. Never, not even for the man I love.


	75. Out of my Mind

**Prompt:** a friend of mine put in her away message on MSN: _out of my mind be right back_. And that just had me laughing for about five minutes straight.

* * *

Yuki groaned. "Shuichi, sometimes you really drive me out of my mind!"

Shuichi laughed as he surfaced from the depths of the refrigerator. He and Yuki were cooking: it was their sixth anniversary and they didn't want to go out anywhere fancy. Instead they stayed in, reminisced, watched a movie, had a minor sex marathon, and now they were cooking a romantic dinner. Yuki, thankfully, was the one wielding the knives and cooking appliances; Shuichi stuck to fetching ingredients, but he kept changing what he wanted Yuki to cook.

"Don't worry, Yuki," he said, "I'm sure you'll be right back."

* * *

**End note:** seriously, I'm amused by the littlest of things... XD


	76. Extended Family

**Prompt: **it started with the idea of a party hosted by Seguchi... from then on it evolved to include practically everyone in _Gravitation_ canon. Could have also been inspired by looking at photos from last Passover (which was in... gosh, April XD )

* * *

When **Bad Luck**'s third album sold a million copies in record time, Seguchi announced that he would hold a celebration party at NG Studios. The extended **Bad Luck** family was invited, and most of them turned up, too: Shuichi's sister Maiko and Hiro's brother Yuuji both came – "for the food," they joked; Mika played hostess; Tatsuha came hoping to get a chance with Ryuichi, making K and Fujisaki roll their eyes; Noriko also came with her daughter Saki, who ran around playing with Haruhi, Shuichi and Ryuichi.

And at the back stood Yuki, seemingly bored but internally beaming with pride.

* * *

**End note: **I like this drabble. It's... family :)


	77. Outdoors

**Prompt: **camping.

* * *

Yuki was not an outdoorsy person. He always preferred to stay inside, with all the comforts of home close at hand: beer, laptop, bed, air conditioning. He hated getting dirty, was occasionally allergic to plants, and certainly not a fan of camping or hiking.

Shuichi, on the other hand, could never get enough of the great outdoors. He loved to sprawl out on the grass in Shinbachi Park, relished the feel of wind caressing his skin, the smell of wet earth after the first summer rain, brisk walks to work.

Making love outdoors was a new experience for them both.

* * *

**End note: **Virtual cookies to those who guess if Im a Yuki or a Shuichi :)


	78. Doodle

**Prompt (Queen-Cocaine) : **people thinking up theories and ideas to what the latest Bad Luck album cover means until someone finally asks Bad Luck and they reply that it was a random doodle Shuichi did.

* * *

"Ne, Hiro."

"Mmm?" The guitarist looked over at Shuichi, who was seated on the editing room sofa going through fan-mail. Hiro and Suguru both got their fair share, but Shuichi's pile was somewhat frightening. Once a week he dedicated a few hours to answering his loyal fans as best he could.

"Where did the last album's cover-art come from?"

Hiro blinked. "Beats me. Oi, Suguru. Do you remember?"

The keyboardist didn't look up from his synthesizer. "It was a doodle Shuichi did. The concept artist liked it and used it as a base."

Shuichi laughed. "I _thought_ it looked familiar!"


	79. Crooked

**Prompt: **the picture in the dining room across from my chair was crooked yesterday.

* * *

Shuichi stood back with his head cocked to the side, considering their handiwork carefully. "No," he said finally, "it's still crooked."

Yuki huffed in irritation and let go of the large painting he'd been straightening against the wall. He flexed his fingers and walked over to where Shuichi stood. "_You're_ crooked," he grumbled, poking his lover in the side.

Shuichi laughed. "But you love me anyway."

"I do," Yuki agreed, leaning in for a kiss. He lowered them to the floor, where he proceeded to ravage Shuichi in earnest.

Twenty minutes later, Yuki looked up. "Wow. That really _is_ crooked."

* * *

**End note:** I straightened the picture on my own. Unfortunately, there was no-one to ravish me before or after...


	80. Sleeping Beauty

**Prompt: **it's in the title, people...

* * *

Yuki arrived home late, tired and cold and discouraged. All he wanted was to slip into bed, molest Shuichi for a bit, and then sleep until next week.

As it turned out, he didn't have to go as far as the bedroom: Shuichi was in the living room, asleep in front of the TV. Yuki sat down on the couch, rousing him with a kiss. "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

"I'm no sleeping beauty," Shuichi muttered once awake.

"Well, you were certainly sleeping," Yuki reasoned, grinning. "And I happen to find you quite beautiful."

"Really? Then kiss me again, Prince Charming."

* * *

**End note:** I want a Prince Charming too. Has anyone got a spare?


	81. Epic

**Prompt: **I just got a new MP4 player, and spent the weekend filling it with soundtracks ^_^

* * *

That Suguru Fujisaki loves music goes without saying. At twenty years old he'd already made himself and the band he played for a household name. He was a musical genius in every sense of the word, and often found himself moved more by music than by the people who surrounded him.

Suguru is particularly fond of musicals and movie soundtracks. He doesn't mind songs but he'll usually pay attention to the music rather than the lyrics. Epic adventure films are best – Suguru loves the grand, sweeping orchestral numbers that carry him away to far-off lands much like the movie's characters.

**

* * *

**

**End note:** my favorite grand, sweeping orchestral numbers are mainly from the _Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_ soundtrack :)


	82. Quirks

**Prompt:** I believe we all talk to ourselves at some point in our life. And I mean out-loud! I know I certainly do it =P

* * *

Shuichi had to admit that Yuki sometimes did strange things. We all do, every once in a while. Shuichi certainly isn't hypocritical enough to claim he never did anything weird – he was pretty much a self- professed oddball.

But while Yuki had his occasional quirks, they were nothing special. Perhaps the most amusing was his tendency to talk to himself when he was writing. Shuichi once asked him about it, and was rewarded with Yuki's face flushing slightly pink as he muttered an explanation about his muses going AWOL and leaving him to fend for himself in the writing wilderness.

* * *

**End note:** I try not to talk to myself while I'm at work, but really it's too hard XD


	83. Inspiration Strikes

**Prompt:** oh yeah. This has happened to me. *nods*

* * *

Shuichi was still in the hallway outside the apartment when inspiration struck him an almost physical blow. The keys dropped to the floor in his haste to unzip his backpack and extract his notepad. Once he found his marker (and the little bastard was buried deep in the bowels of the bag) he ripped the cap off with his teeth and began to write.

After a few minutes of continuous writing Shuichi paused, and while he brainstormed he settled himself more comfortably on the floor. When Yuki got home an hour later, Shuichi was still seated in the hallway, writing.


	84. Ballpoint Pen

**Prompt: **the idea for this one came to me when I was trying to write something down in my planner and kept smudging the ink. I just felt so ridiculous that I started to laugh at myself – in the middle of a crowded bus XD

* * *

Shuichi didn't often use pens, and especially not the high-quality, liquid-jell ballpoint pens Yuki preferred. He usually stuck to markers – the thick, bold black lines helped him really 'see' where the lyric was going. At the studio he sometimes used whatever cheap pens or pencils were lying around, but words came easiest to him when he had his customary marker in his hand.

No matter how hard he tried with pens, his handwriting always looked awkward and he kept smudging the ink. And so, writing a birthday card for Yuki using one of Yuki's own ballpoint pens proved ridiculously hard.


	85. Cooperation

**Prompt: **cooperation.

* * *

Yuki sat down on the living room couch next to Shuichi with an exasperated huff of breath. Shuichi laughed internally when his lover picked up the remote control; Yuki only watched TV when he had trouble writing. He claimed the mindless stupidity of modern television shows helped him clear his head when he couldn't sort out his plotlines. "Stupid story's not cooperating," he grumbled.

Shuichi snuck an arm around Yuki's back and attempted to hug him. Yuki didn't seem to notice; he closed the television and headed for the kitchen with a dejected-sounding sigh.

"You're not cooperating either," Shuichi grumbled.


	86. I Do

**AN: **sorryyyyyyyyyyyyy for the long delay. Been having computer troubles. Might disappear again now after my updating spree (anyone here following my _Tsubasa_ _Chronicle_ drabble series? I've also started a new _Harry Potter_ series... okay, pimping over now XD) so don't give up on me yet! ;)

**Prompt:** I wanted to see Yuki proposing to Shuichi. Unfortunately, that would never happen – not in Gravi canon and not even in my own, slightly-twisted Gravi universe. Still, here we go :)

* * *

"Hey, Shuichi." They were on their way to a late movie one night when suddenly Yuki stopped and bent to pick something up from the pavement. He took Shuichi's hand and slid the plastic band onto his left ring finger. "Will you marry me?"

Shuichi was silent, staring at the cheap plastic ring on his hand. Then he chuckled nervously. "Yuki, you're joking, right? Same-sex marriage isn't legal in Japan..."

Yuki laughed. "Yes, I'm joking. But if were possible, would you?"

Shuichi practically attacked Yuki, throwing his arms around him in a hug and showering him with kisses. "I do!"

* * *

**End note:** so... yeah. It's silly XD Imagine one of those cheap plastic rings that come in neon colors... one of my friends has a ring like that, it's how I imagined the ring in this drabble.


	87. A Job WellDone

**Prompt:** a while ago I finished my army service. For two years I did my job at the army, and while the first year I felt I was okay, I know that for the second year I was practically unparalleled in my field of work. I took great pride in my job, though I was nothing more than a little bolt in the big machine. Still, even little bolts get to feel proud of themselves when they've done their job well :)

* * *

Yuki wouldn't call himself smug or arrogant, but even he occasionally took pride in a job well-done. A book submitted on schedule (hang on, when did that last happen?) or a meal prepared with care (he hasn't cooked in far too long... maybe he should get to that unless he wants to risk Shuichi cooking again) or a birthday present for Haruhi which made her squeal with laughter (Mika smiled approvingly at him) always made him feel good.

And now, in bed on a rainy afternoon, with Shuichi writhing in pleasure underneath him, Yuki congratulated himself on another job well-done.


	88. Iron Rose

**Prompt (Roni-chan) : **iron rose. Very, very old prompt. Sorry it took me so long! ^^;;

* * *

They were on their way home from lunch when Shuichi noticed a flower shop. He stopped to admire the explosion of color, but before he could turn to Yuki the novelist said, "Don't even think about it. You're allergic to pollen, and they'll only wilt and make a mess when you forget to change the water."

Dejected, Shuichi followed him home silently.

Several weeks later, the incident long forgotten, Shuichi woke up to find Yuki gone – on a week-long book tour in Taiwan – and a beautifully crafted iron rose on his pillow.

A note attached read: _This one won't wilt_.


	89. NaNoWriMo

**Prompt: **NaNoWriMo! Since I'm doing it for the first time this year, I thought I'd have Yuki doing it too. Obviously he'd use a pseudonym on the site, but so long as it gets him writing a novel in one month, why not?! :P

* * *

"Yuki!"

"Shuichi, I know I always tell you not to barge into my study without knocking, and I know you never listen, but from now on, I'm serious." Yuki took off his reading glasses and glared at his lover over his laptop. His hand tightened on the frame of the glasses, knuckles showing yellow-white. "I'm stressed out this month as it is."

Shuichi merely grinned. "Okay, I'll just leave this here then." He placed a piece of paper on the desk and skipped out.

Yuki stared at the title, eyes wide.

_NaNoWriMo plotlines._

He'd been looking for this all November!

* * *

**Personal AN: **I do think I'll still manage a bit of fanfction alongside NaNo... if not, then I'm sorry in advance for the month-long wait until the next drabble! XD


	90. Wish

**Prompt: **I make a wish on every eyelash :)

* * *

Yuki came home to find Shuichi standing on the balcony, listening to the city. Wordlessly, Yuki wrapped his arms around him. "Mmm," Shuichi said when Yuki kissed his temple. "Welcome home," he smiled up at him.

"You've got an eyelash..." Yuki said, reaching with one slender hand to pluck it from Shuichi's cheek. He held it on the tip of his finger in front of Shuichi's face. "Make a wish."

Shuichi blew the eyelash away. Yuki turned him around to kiss him deeply, and Shuichi laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yuki nudged him softly.

Shuichi grinned. "I just got my wish."


	91. Flow

**Prompt: **recently (during NaNo) I've been getting really good ideas while I'm in the shower. Lemme tell you: it's embarassing to rush out wrapped in a towel with shampoo suds still in my hair, grab my notebook, and then run back to the shower and scribble out an entire chapter sitting on the toilet! XD

* * *

Yuki is used to his laptop: its soft whirring sound, the tap-and-clack of his fingers over the keyboard, the way the words flash into being across the white screen, lightning-fast.

Occasionally he finds himself without his laptop when inspiration strikes, and the only resort is pen and paper. Usually when this happens he will stick to short notes, but sometimes the flow of it captures him and he finds himself with entire handwritten chapters.

Writing by hand feels rather foreign to him now, but he remembers fondly the many pages he filled in his youth, pen scratching eagerly over paper.


	92. Coffee

**Prompt: **I've started drinking coffee occasionally, which I once swore I'd never do. My sister – who loves coffee and has been trying to 'teach' me to like it for several years now – is amused. Funny; she failed, and I started drinking the damn stuff on my own XD

Anyway. Imagine Shuichi high on caffeine? (and run screaming. I'm right behind you.)

* * *

Taking Shuichi out for coffee was a mistake Suguru never intended to make again. Performance-high Shuichi was sometimes frightening enough; caffeine-high Shuichi very nearly brought Suguru to tears of panic.

Everyone – Sakano and K, Yuki, Shuichi's family – was used to his occasional bouts of hyperactivity. He got that way to let off steam before calming down and writing another lyric that secured **Bad Luck**'s position at the top of the charts. But those people knew Shuichi well enough to guess the outcome of introducing coffee to the equation. Suguru had discovered too late.

And now he was paying the consequences.

* * *

**AN: **so... we're at drabble no. 92, with 774 reviews so far. Whaddaya guys say, you think we can reach 1,000 reviews by drabble no. 100 this time around too? :)


	93. Fan

**Prompt: **I've wanted to write a drabble on the subject of "Shuichi as a fan" for about a year now.

* * *

Most people forget that, while Shuichi was a famous musician, he still was and always would also be a fan.

His wish to enter the professional music business was fueled by watching **Nittle Grasper** concerts, and even today Shuichi goes to live shows of the bands he loves.

It's easy for him to put aside the role of the performer and become a fan again; scream when the artists come onto the stage, sing along with his favorite songs, cry with the intensity of the lyrics and the hype of the show, the moving stages, thousands of balloons being loosed...

* * *

**End note: **Last night I was putting together a YouTube playlist of **Arashi** live shows. They're my favorite J-Pop band and I've watched their concerts with something akin to awe. During the song "One Love" on their 2008 "Arashi Around Asia" tour, a good few thousand balloons were released as they started singing. Then they had moving, rising stages, laser lights, and water fountains... and I just thought, damn, I want to go to a live show like that O_o


	94. Laptop

**AN: **yikes. I haven't updated in ages, have I? Sorry, guys. Uh... is anyone even still here with me?

...

*crickets chirp*

... Well. If anyone _is_ still here - sorry, and enjoy! :)

* * *

**Prompt: **I'm twenty. My father is fifty-six. He owns a laptop. I don't. _How _does that make sense?

* * *

It took Shuichi a week of pleading, several oaths, a bribe of strawberry shortcake, and the promise of a few interesting sexual positions to convince Yuki to let him use his laptop.

Shuichi was slightly anxious as he opened the sleek silver computer, sitting nervously in Yuki's chair in the study. He felt strange in the swivel chair, too used to the stool by the door. After countless failed attempts to merely turn the device _on_, Shuichi gave up and returned to the living room. Yuki was carefully pretending to read a book.

"Yuki, I think your laptop hates me."

* * *

**End note: **thankfully, my dad requires no bribes to let me use his laptop if I need it XD


	95. Happy for You

**Prompt: **my best friend has a crush, and from what she's told me, he's into her too! And I'm just ridiculously happy for her, lol. I hope it works out for them! :D

* * *

Shuichi sometimes felt selfish for being in a relationship. Hiro was having a dry spell ever since Ayaka, and Suguru seemed to have no social life to speak of.

Then one evening Shuichi saw a pretty young woman waiting by Hiro's motorcycle after work. Hiro kissed her shyly and gave her his helmet before helping her onto the bike.

The next morning, Hiro arrived at the studio grinning like an idiot. Shuichi pounced on him, asking who the girl was. Hiro blushed and said, "Um, just someone I've been seeing..."

Shuichi was so happy for his friend he practically squealed.

* * *

**End note: **oh dear. I hope I won't jinx it by posting this! Everyone cross your fingers for my best friend, and don't tell her I wrote this! :P


	96. Stuck

**Prompt: **mmm... Writer's Block. Fun. *sarcasm*

* * *

Yuki was used to walking in on Shuichi mid-writing-process: curled up in an armchair, brow furrowed, leg jiggling, marker scratching noisily. Occasionally he would hum, too, trying to work out a tune.

Today, however, Shuichi looked different. The marker wasn't moving, but clenched tightly in Shuichi's fingers, the knuckles standing out white. Yuki frowned.

"Shuichi? What's up?"

Shuichi didn't look up, biting his lip. "I'm... stuck."

"Ah." Yuki sat down. "Yeah. Been there before."

Shuichi huffed. "Let me guess. It gets better."

Yuki chuckled. "Yes, but only after it gets much, much worse." He kissed Shuichi's forehead. "Hang in there."


	97. Sulk

**Prompt:** been having trouble writing... it's almost become a chore. It's frustrating because I don't _want_ writing to be hard and boring. I want it to be easy and natural. Gah. _Nothing_'s easy and natural.

* * *

Yuki was feeling apathetic. Bored. Jaded. Something, whatever. He just wasn't writing. Not _properly_, anyway. Occasional little bits and pieces. Random little unrelated drabbles. Sometimes a good idea would come up and taunt him, dancing out of reach, and whenever he tried to write it out the words seemed slow and clumsy and altogether wrong.

It was worse than Writer's Block. He felt like scrapping every single file on his laptop but resisted the urge, torn between frustration and the fear of losing all he'd worked so hard on up until now.

So he sat in his study and sulked.

* * *

**Desparate End Note: **help me, people! Give me prompts! Make requests! I think I might have to rewatch the show in order to get inspired again, but I haven't got time for that in the next two months. So I need your help. Anyone want a drabble...?


	98. Sunglasses

**AN**: you guys – all of you – absolutely rock. I am _back on track _with all these fabulous prompts you've sent. Some are a bit out there, but frankly, I'll take what I can get! XD The only problem is that most of the drabbles keep turning out 98 or 101 words – I've gotten so out of practice, it's not even funny. Whittling them down to an exact 100 words has never been so hard. But it's worth the hard work when I get so much love from you all. Thank you!!

* * *

**Prompt (Kakashis-Girl1369) : **sunglasses. Inspired by my own classic aviators 8)

* * *

Yuki had a love-hate relationship with Shuichi's new sunglasses. They were classic aviator shades, a gift from a designer for whom **Bad Luck **had modeled a few weeks ago. They hid Shuichi's large, expressive eyes, and made him look like hardened rock star rather than the sweet, naive boy Yuki had fallen in love with all those years ago.

On the other hand, they also made him look hotter than hell, wearing them with nothing but leather pants. Which is how Shuichi had modeled them at the photo shoot.

So yes, Yuki had a love-hate relationship with Shuichi's new sunglasses.


	99. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

**Prompt (KuroNekoFangirl) :** chocolate covered strawberries. Now if that's not sexy food then I don't know what is *lecherous grin*

* * *

Mika's thirtieth birthday party was a classy affair. She wore a fabulous gown in flowing ultramarine, which complemented her complexion, and for once Tohma had left his top hat and fur-lined jacket at home, dressing down so that his wife could shine.

Yuki had been bored stiff until the deserts were served. Among the sugar-frosted cakes and puff-pastries, he spotted a bowl of chocolate-covered strawberries. The last time Shuichi had bought a box of those, for their five-years anniversary, Yuki had ended up devouring Shuichi just as much as the delicious chocolate-coated fruits.

Teasing Shuichi with them would be fun.

**

* * *

****Chapter 99-AN: **you guys, have you noticed it's chapter 99? I'm gonna have my work cut out for me choosing a drabble for number 100!


	100. Orchids

**Prompt (Kakashis-Girl1369) : **orchids.

* * *

Yuki knew Shuichi would get him flowers on his birthday. He couldn't give them in person, since he had a concert halfway across the country; but Shuichi never forgot, and Yuki was certain that he'd awaken to find flowers at his doorstep.

And he was right – what surprised him was Shuichi's choice of flowers. Knowing his romantic lover, Yuki had expected roses, or even a tasteful _ikebana_. But no: Shuichi had sent him a single, elegant orchid stem.

_Orchids are tough, _read the card._ They live practically forever, even without water. Here's hoping we last forever too!  
__Happy birthday,  
__Shuichi._

* * *

**Celebratory end note:** I hope this series lasts forever too! I hope my inspiration never gives out – or on the occasion that it does, that you guys rise to the challenge of giving me weird prompts and ideas like you did this time :D **THANK YOU!**

* * *

**COMING SOON:**

A Picture's Worth A Hundred Words III

(... yes, I'm going to shamelessly continue to call them "A Picture's Worth A Hundred Words" and add a number each time, until I come up with a better idea =P )

Be sure to put me on your Author Alerts so that you'll get a message when I put the new story up :)

(/end self pimping)


End file.
